


Silence and Broken Hearts

by happyblue_02z



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyblue_02z/pseuds/happyblue_02z
Summary: Hyunjin is Jisung's beloved best friend whom he had deeply fallen for. Although he wants to admit what he feels, Jisung decided to just keep it for himself when Hyunjin finally had someone with him which happened to be Jisung's life saviour.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Minju
Kudos: 11





	Silence and Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is only fictional, everything that occurred in this AU doesn't reflect the people that were mentioned.

This will be under a massive revision. All parts will be compressed altogether, which means this will only contain one whole part. No specific date when to publish the finished work!


End file.
